Sukka week 2014
by Snugglesthefluffykitten
Summary: This is my first time participating in these shipping weeks- and my first attempt at a romance! Romance tips would be great! Even though this is for Sukka week, these one-shots will continue well past it.


**I've decided that I'm going to quit writing "The Gaang and the Gang." It's an awful story and I'm more than likely going to delete it.**

**April fools!**

**I would never EVER IN A MILLION YEARS... **

**Delete that story. I'll quit writing it when I decide to, and no sooner!**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this series of one-shots for Sukka week! Sorry if this sucks, I'm not good at writing romance.**

* * *

"I'm home!" Suki said, walking through the door. The group still lived in their house in Ba Sing Se. The only ones who weren't currently in the city were Aang, Toph and Zuko, doing their respective duties.

"Hey, you're back!" Katara exclaimed. She had grown into a fine woman, at age 22 marrying the Avatar. Suki placed a hand on her swelling belly and smiled. "Is this your firstborn?" Suki asked. She hoped not to offend Katara by not paying attention, but being head of police in Ba Sing Se really took its toll on her.

Katara nodded. "I'm really worried about what I'm supposed to do..." She squeaked. "My mom was killed when I was a little girl. What if I fail? What if I die and leave Aang to raise it alone?"

"That won't happen." Suki assured her. "You're a very strong and brave young woman. How hard can motherhood be?"

Katara just shrugged.

"So, where's Sokka?" Suki asked. "I haven't seen him raiding the cabinets in the past few moments I've been home."

"Sokka?" Katara asked, trying to remember what her brother had done. "Sokka... I, uh, think he's still sleeping. "

Suki sighed. She always knew that Sokka was a late sleeper, but this was ridiculous! "I'm going to wake him up." She declared, marching up the stairs.

"Sokka!" She yelled when she arrived at his door. "You need to get up!" When no response came, she yelled again. Still, no response came. "Sokka?" She asked, cracking the door open with a fist on it, as if she were knocking.

The room was messy. There were scrolls, scraps of metal and things Suki couldn't even identify laying everywhere. His sheets were a mess. "Sokka, I swear I'm going to -" She started. She cut off her own sentence when she pulled the covers off the bed. There was no body. Instead, there was a note.

_Went for an early morning stroll. Oh, and some meat. Mostly the meat, but I felt like walking too._

_-Sokka_

"He's gone!" Suki yelled as she raced down the stairs.

"What?" Katara gasped.

"Sokka, he's not in his room!" Suki said, giving Katara the note. Katara quickly skimmed through it.

"Sokka went for an early morning stroll?" Katara asked in disbelief.  
"I know!" Suki exclaimed, making a grand gesture with her arms. "I guess we better go find him."

"I guess _you_ should go find him." Katara said, gesturing to her stomach. "You're not pregnant."

"Fine..." Suki grumbled. When she stepped out the door, Sokka jumped from the ceiling.

"Now to begin the plan..." He said mischievously, rubbing his hands together.

* * *

"Sokka!" Suki yelled all across the upper ring. With as much money as the group had, Suki knew he would choose none other than the finest meat shops in the city. "Where are you?" She kept calling. She entered the butcher shop that Sokka went to most- Juan-Dee's or something like that.

"Yea- I seen 'im." Juan said. He was very intimidating. Tall, well built, _very _deep voice, but he was a nice man. Once you remember that the butcher knife is for animals and not people.

"He came through here 'bout 6 and ordered the largest pig I had. He was rambling about something about a proposition to someone." That was all the clues she needed. Sokka was a man of many word, including persuasive ones. He always made propositions in one particular plaza. None of the group knew what they were, but they brought in a lot of money.

Suki returned back home and changed into her peasant clothes. Team Avatar had broken the caste system, so she would not be attacked on sight for looking like a peasant in the Upper Ring. At least now she could spy on him with no worries.

She arrived at the plaza shortly after. She saw Sokka talking with someone- another girl! He had his hands in his pocket the whole time, it looked like he was fiddling for something. Suki carefully approached him, then the girl looked at the area near Suki and winked. Sokka pulled out a small box and got on one knee when Suki was right behind him. Suki stared at him in horror, then ran off, tears running down her eyes.

"April!" Sokka said, turning around to where Suki was, just a moment too late. "Fools..." He sighed.

Suki kept running and running, oblivious to where she was going. But it mattered not.

She had been betrayed.

Betrayed by the one who loved her.

Betrayed by the one who saved her from prison.

Betrayed by the man who had gotten onto his feet after losing a girl he loved and turned to her.

Betrayed by her other half.

She kept running until she had no more breath at all. When she stopped to catch her breath, she saw Sokka running towards her.

"Suki!" He yelled as he got closer. "I can explain!"

"Get away from me!" Suki yelled, taking off again. She knew he would eventually catch her; her stamina was running out quickly. So she planned to climb a building when Katara put a hand on her shoulder.

"Did you know about this?" Suki asked. Katara nodded.

"You knew about this, and you did nothing to stop him?"

Katara nodded again.

"I can't believe you! I trusted you both! YOU'RE SICK AND I TRUSTED YOU!"

"Suki, wait!" Katara said. "I can explain!"

"Sure, go ahead! Explain why the man I've been dating for almost a decade just thrust a knife into my back!"

"Suki, he wasn't..."

"Yes he was!" Suki hissed. "He was with another girl, and he was going to propose!" Then, her ears perked up: Sokka was near again. Suki took off running, tears falling again.

"Oh no you don't!" Katara snapped. "I am a pregnant woman who scanned this giant city for you. You're not getting away that easily!" She grabbed hold of Sokka's hand and opened her water pouch. Then she bent the water into a wakeboard that the siblings rode.

" Man, this is one of them moments!" Sokka said. Taking a deep breath, he yelled: "CATCH A RIIIIIIIDE!"

They raced on their wakeboard through the city, trying not to bump into anyone. Eventually, they cornered Suki in an alley.  
"I hope you're happy," Suki said, looking at the ground. "You just broke my heart, and now you're here to gloat?"

"Listen, I know you're mad," Sokka said. "And I don't blame you. But please, hear me out!"

"Never!" Suki spat. She pulled out a katana and jumped. Katara drew her water, but Sokka stopped her.

"No. This is my fight." He pulled out his machete, doing his best to block all of Suki's attacks. He tried to knock her over, but she grabbed him and thrusted him to the ground. She swung at him again, but Sokka rolled out of the way. Jumping to his feet, he pulled out a boomerang, one Piando forged for him, and threw it at her. It hit her in the head and she fell to the ground.

"Now Katara!" Sokka yelled. Katara nodded and froze Suki against a wall.

"You better behave," Katara snapped. "I don't want this trip to be for nothing!" She stepped aside and Sokka walked forward.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Suki hissed.

"Four words." Sokka said. Getting down on one knee and pulling out a box, he asked "Will you marry me?"

Suki didn't respond.

"Maybe you didn't hear me." Sokka declared. "I was kind of mumbling. so I'll ask you again: Suki, will you marry me?"

Suki still didn't answer.

"You think after what you just did, you expect me to marry you?" She said. "I mean, I just watched you about to propose to another girl, then you propose to me when you find out I saw?"  
"Suki, it wasn't..." Sokka started.

"I mean, I've loved you for almost ten years!" Suki went on. "I've poured my heart and soul into you! I was there when your dad died! I was there when you were broken and helpless! I was there to be a shoulder for you when you drank out your sorrows! And then you go and-"

Her words were cut off when Katara raised her arms.

She was bloodbending.

"I will hear no more of your nonsense!" Katara hissed. "Let Sokka finish!"  
"Thank you, Katara!" Sokka said. "As I was saying, it wasn't what you thought! But you may be thinking 'Sokka, I saw you pull out the box with the necklace', and you would be correct! Yes, I had an engagement necklace, and yes, I was with another girl, but that was all a setup! Everything today was a setup, and Katara was the mastermind behind it!"  
"Is this true?" Suki asked Katara. Katara nodded.

"Katara knows how much I love you, so she setup this plan, while she's _pregnant_, to help me get you." Sokka said. "When you were behind me, I was supposed to turn around, open the box and yell "April Fools! But you ran off. You know the rest."

Suki was silent.

"So, I'll ask you one last time." Sokka said as Katara melted the ice.

Getting down on one knee, he asked "Suki, will you marry me?"

Silence.

Sokka knelt his head about to cry, when he heard someone else cry. Looking up, he saw Suki was the one shedding tears.

"Yes." She said. "Yes I'll marry you!" She finished, giving him a platypus-bear hug.

"Suki!" Sokka managed to mumble. You're squeezing me!"

"Oh, sorry!" Suki said, releasing him. She pulled him in and gave him a hug that lasted at least ten seconds.

"And you say Aang and I give you oogies." Katara chuckled.

Later that night in the house, the whole Gaang was there, including Mai and Ty Lee.

Zuko pulled Katara aside and told her about his brilliant plan to propose to Mai- which was exactly like Sokka's.

"I don't think that's a good idea..." Katara said. She explained what happened today and how Sokka's head would be mounted on Suki's was if he hadn't explained.

"So... just propose..." Zuko said, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

Aang got everyone's attention and began a speech. At the same time, Sokka stepped onto a balcony outside and looked at the cosmos. He was quickly joined by Suki. Without saying anything, they both kissed.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Like I said, I'm really not good at romance. Anyways, I hope you check out "The Gaang and the Gang." It's my best project so far.**

**If you liked this, review and talk about it!**

**Tell your friends!**

**Tell your family!**

**Tell that crazy old man who lives across the street (He may be nice, like Juan-Dee).**

***Clears Throat* Thanks for reading.**


End file.
